Not Alone
by imagineandsoar
Summary: As Frodo waits out the rain one night in the Emyn Muil, he is met by an enchanting stranger and gains new courage. Oneshot


Frodo stirred beneath the chill of his damp cloak. It had been raining for all of the dark and terrible night in the Emyn Muil, and the Elvish garment clung sloppily to his shoulders, not making much change in his temperature. He looked over at Sam, who had fallen asleep and was snoring as always. Dear Sam.

He knew he was fortunate to have such a loyal friend at his side through what promised to be a long and dark road, but he still felt cold and scared. He tried desperately to ignore it, but it ate away at his hope. The sun didn't seem as bright as it had, the sky was bleak, and the grass seemed brown. He felt...alone.

Suddenly, he heard a soft, but prominent sound coming from over the rise. He stiffened and strained his ears. Had he heard the sound of, singing?

A voice that was rich and pure, bold and gentle, golden as the morning and pale as the moon was coming from over the rise. It could be no Orc, he knew. Nor Man, Dwarf, Hobbit, Wizard, or even Elf. It was far too beautiful and strange for either of them.

Shivering in the dampness, he slowly stood and walked away towards the hill, strangely, he felt no fear, and did not pick up his sword or wake Sam. He slowly edged his way to the hilltop and looked down.

A scare few feet away, stood the singer, unlike anything Frodo had seen or heard of in Middle Earth before. It had four legs, and was covered in illustrious golden fur, and had a golden mane round his neck almost like a horse, it resembled a large cat and for a moment, Frodo was so in awe, he made no noise or movement. Then he gasped.

The strange Beast slowly turned to look at the Hobbit. His great eyes were a deep brown and looked on the Shireling with such love and sadness that Frodo nearly cried. He smiled and said;

"Greetings Shire son, we meet again." Frodo said nothing for a moment, taken completely by surprise at the animal's power to speak, and then quietly replied;

"I have never met you," the large cat looked at him even stronger than before, if it was possible, and suddenly and odd feeling came over Frodo.

"Yet," he said unsure of his words "I feel..somehow...we have..."

The animal smiled.

"Frodo, you may know Me, or not know Me. There is no other option."

"H-how do you know my name? Sir." he asked, quite startled.

"I know all the names, child." he said. "For I made the names." If Frodo had been puzzled and shocked before, he was now confused.

"You, sir?"

"Yes, and I made the keepers of the names. And the skies, and the oceans, and the lands, and the creatures that walk them. For I created the worlds, and all that is in them."

"If you please sir, I'm finding it difficult to understand." Frodo said, straining to be as polite as possible.

"It is not your place to understand, dear Frodo, but to have faith." the Beast replied solemly "That is the very reason you were chosen for this Quest, your faith is strong, do not let the evil you carry destroy it." Frodo had no idea how this creature knew of his journey, or of the Ring, but it only made him more suspicious and nervous.

"Whose side are you on?" the hobbit asked quickly "Are you a servant of Sauron?" The Beast let out a low growl.

"Nay, little one, I am no servant of the Dark Lord. I am the leader of you Free Peoples, I am with you child."

There was a moment's pause, and Frodo suddenly noticed the rain had ceased.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I answer to many names, but you may call me Aslan."

"Aslan..." Frodo repeated to himself. And as he pondered the strange, but lovely name he felt a flash of recognition...the eyes, the great, deep pools of liquid brown...were familiar.

"Wait! I know you!" he cried out suddenly.

"I am with you, always." the animal said, his voice was kind, but thundered through the Emyn Muil. "You are not alone..."

Suddenly, the Beast let out a terrifying but wonderful roar, a noise Frodo had never heard, or ever heard again. It seemed to reach the ends of the earth and the clumps of grass growing in the rocks bent with it's wind. Then, there was a bright flash of sunlight as the great light of the sky burst over the horizon in all it's glorious splendor. Frodo's arms flew to his face to shield his eyes from the burning brightness. When he looked up again, Aslan was gone. He felt a smile creep into his lips as he watched the sun continue to rise. In a long and lovely moment of peace, he heard Sam coming running up behind him.

"Mr Frodo! Mr Frodo!" he called, spotting his master on the hilltop he scrambled up to stand beside him.

"I heard noises, are you alright?" he asked, out of breath.

"I'm fine Sam..." Frodo said, never taking his eyes off the sunrise. Sam turned to look as well.

"Well, if that ain't the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on!" he exclaimed "And in this place too! Why, it's been nothin' but rain ever since we got here! It makes you feel all cold and lonely."

Frodo turned to his friend.

"Don't say that Sam," he said with a small smile "We're not alone..."


End file.
